Un hasta luego y un adios
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Los sentimientos de un ninja que estuvo muy enamorado.
1. Capitulo1Recuerdo bien el día de la boda

**Nota: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, Tv Tokio. Esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión y olvidarnos un rato del estúpido relleno que nunca termina, pésimas películas y un manga que parece no avanzar. Creo que exagere un poco…ni modo. **

**FANFIC NARUHINA**

**Titulo: Un hasta luego y un adiós**

**Introducción**

Jamás pensé llegar a ser tan feliz después de legar a ser tan rechazado por la aldea donde crecí. Pero ahora todo es diferente Hinata me transformo en mejor persona desde que empecé a amarla. Después de que nos casamos me regalo algo aún mas maravillosos que su amor, una preciosa hija que era de alguna forma el significado de nuestro amor. Fui tan feliz al verla por primera vez aunque Hinata quedo muy débil después del parto pero estaba ahí para las dos, nada debía salir mal.

Incluso antes del parto tuve que aguantar y ser fuerte por Hinata, cuando se sentía triste, cuando estaba preocupada por el parto, la bebe y el bienestar de ambas. También buscar todas las cosas raras que sufría de antojos. Se muy bien que yo era el que comía mas pero Hinata pedía cosas que a veces parecía una misión encontrar, jajá. Que tiempos aquellos…cuando estábamos juntos…

**Capitulo 1.-Recuerdo bien el día de la boda**

Después de pensarlo mucho y digo mucho, toda una noche que no pude dormir e incluso teniendo pesadillas donde me decía que no, recordé mi frase celebre, jajá, "yo no retiro mis palabras….". Si ya había sido capaz de pensar en esta posibilidad debía ser valiente y decirle que en serio la amaba. Ya teníamos 3 años de ser novios; ambos tenemos 20 años y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Pero es tan difícil, sobretodo para mí que las palabras no son para nada mi fuerte. Debo pensar en una forma de decírselo que sea original

_-¿Hinata, te casarías conmigo? _

Debo ser un hombre y pedírselo de una vez, Hinata también me ama.

Hinata me ha aceptado, la pobre lloro de la emoción y yo le dije que no era tiempo de llorar sino de festejar, yo había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida. Por fin podría ser feliz y tener una familia, además me había enamorado como loco de Hinata, ella lo es todo para mí.

El día mas emocionante en mi vida había llegado, hoy me voy a casar. Se que no soy alguien perfecto pero prometo dar todo de mi y hacer muy feliz a mi esposa.

Ya es hora. Debo llegar temprano. Nunca creí estar tan nervioso en mi vida y espero no hacer nada estúpido. Ya soy todo un adulto. Sí, no hare tonterías podría avergonzar a Hinata.

Mientras estoy corriendo ahora mismo por llegar antes que ella mi mente no deja de recordar tantas cosas, mi infancia plagada de soledad, pertenecer a un equipo, conocer a Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi sensei que de alguna forma cambiaron mi vida. En ese tiempo creí estar enamorado de mi compañera pero ella siempre me rechazaba de formas cada vez mas dolorosas y aparte estaba Sasuke al que no aguantaba, tan presumido él. Pero después de todo fuimos amigos y compartimos mucho juntos. Hasta que Sasuke huyó y dedique mi vida a traerlo devuelta, había yo cometido un grave error al aferrarme a algo que nunca iba a ser igual, Sasuke ya era un asesino y yo debía ser quien debía aceptarlo pero Sakura parecía necesitarlo tanto a el y yo le había hecho una promesa de traerlo a el de nuevo. Desperdicie mucho tiempo sin ser feliz y perseguir a alguien que nunca me iba agradecer el que yo me preocupara por el.

Paso un tiempo, más bien 3 años y yo seguía firme para traer al maldito de Sasuke a la aldea, al verlo de nuevo el se había vuelto mas fuerte e incluso malvado. Después la aldea fue atacada y fue cuando mi vida cambio por completo, supe que el arriesgarme tanto por Sasuke no valía la pena y debía proteger lo que mas me importaba, el lugar donde vivía. Pero no conté con que nuestro nuevo enemigo era muy poderoso y yo ya había caído ante el. Entonces fue que ella apareció y me entrego su vida además de revelarme algo que jamás me había dado cuenta, ella me amaba. Hinata, esa chica rara me amaba y yo nunca lo había notado, me parecía agradable y de confianza pero nada más. Entendí que tenía a muchas personas valiosas para mí y si seguía con la absurda idea de "rescatar a Sasuke" estaría rechazando mi propia felicidad y olvidando que aquí en Konoha tenia amigos y una posibilidad de ser feliz luego de tanto dolor y soledad. Gracias a Hinata abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que soy alguien que puede llegar a ser amado y desde entonces trate de mirarla con otros ojos. Tiempo después aun yo no tenía una respuesta para ella y fue mi madre quien me alentó con sus palabras y la historia de su vida. Aunque solo pude ver a mi madre unos minutos mientras mi cuerpo trataba de dominar al kyuubi ella me hizo ver que a pesar de que ella también porto al kyuubi en su ser fue feliz y todo gracias a tuvo a alguien que la ayudo y protegió y de quien se enamoro, mi padre. Sabía que también debía hacer lo mismo y permitirme tener una vida de verdad y vivir, vivir por alguien que si lo valía, y esa definitivamente era Hinata y hoy por fin lo he logrado.

**Nota: hola a todos y gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leer este pequeño fic pero hecho con mucho cariño, es mi segundo fic y espero críticas y todo, y por favor que me comenten para traerles la conti, en serio gracias por leerlo. Se que no es perfecto pero aun estoy tratando de mejorar, nos vemos en el próximo capi. Arigato!**


	2. Capitulo 2Recuerdo bien el nacimiento

Nota: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, Tv Tokio. Esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión y olvidarnos un rato del estúpido relleno que nunca termina, pésimas películas y un manga que parece no avanzar. Creo que exagere un poco…ni modo.

Oola a todos, este es el segundo capi, espero que lo disfruten…

FANFIC NARUHINA

Título: Un hasta luego y un adiós

Capitulo 2.-Recuerdo bien el nacimiento

-Hikumi  
>-Mmm<br>Hikumi, ¿será un buen nombre? El nombre de una persona es muy importante. Y mucho más si se trata de mi primer hijo o hija. Hinata esta pensando en llamarla Hikumi si es una niña. Pues creo que también me gusta, pero no tengo idea de su significado.

-Y si es niño. Hina, ¿Cómo lo llamaríamos?

-ese te lo dejo a ti, papá. Vamos, Naruto si es niño tú serás su ejemplo a seguir y tú decidirás su nombre.

-me parece genial la idea. Pero, no se me ocurre nada.

-no hay problema, aún nos falta 5 meses para el nacimiento. Ya se te ocurrirá un bonito nombre.

-tienes razón, no hay que preocuparse

Era cierto, Hinata tenía 4 meses y queríamos que el sexo del bebe fuera una sorpresa para los dos. Me siento tan emocionado. Ya quiero conocerte bebe, no tardes mucho.

Nuestro matrimonio marcha de maravilla, a pesar de que ahora tengo más responsabilidades sé que eso no tiene nada de malo, sino al contrario. El volverme más atento con Hinata y procurar su bienestar me hace muy feliz, sé que me estoy ganando su cariño y amor, aún más de lo que ella me tenía antes. Como ahora está embarazada me estoy encargando de todo. Hinata se queda en casa y se ocupa de la comida, pero nada más. Yo me encargo de la limpieza, compras y traer dinero a la casa. Pero aunque me sienta agotado pues aunque siempre vi por mí mismo desde pequeño, también debo cuidar a Hinata y a veces no duermo por las noches pensando en el significado de "papá" , el que Hinata me llamara así me hace sentir un escalofrió por dentro. Sobre todo porque yo no tuve padres conmigo. Apenas los conocí hace 4 años cuando tenía 16 años, ni siquiera sabía sus nombres antes. Hablar con ellos me hizo ver que si me quisieron mucho y entregaron su vida por mí. Les estoy muy agradecido pues como mama me dijo que a pesar de llevar al kyuubi dentro fue feliz junto a mi padre.

Ahora yo también lo soy.

-Naruto kun

¿Quién me habla? aún tengo mucho sueño, me parece que es la voz de Hinata.

-¡NARUTO KUN!

-¿Qué pasa?-si era Hinata después de todo esta de pie y muy enojada

-ya es hora, él bebe va a nacer! –Me toma un brazo y lo aprieta muy fuerte

-¿Qué? No puede ser posible, aún falta un mes-no sé qué hacer en este momento y me le quedo viendo a Hinata como idiota mientras me sigue apretando del brazo.

-rápido, no aguanto las contracciones, trae la maleta que habíamos preparado-me levanto de la cama por fin y la siento con mucho cuidado en la cama mientras

-si Hinata, tranquila todo va a estar bien

-no te imaginas el dolor que siento ahora mismo-la mire y note la angustia en sus ojos, el enojo ya no estaba en ellos.  
>-ya voy, recuéstate y tranquilízate por el bebé.<p>

Siento que Hinata muy asustada, pero pronto tendremos al bebé y se calmará, aunque me gusta que me regañe.

Debo apurarme hasta la sala, y ahí está la maleta ahora solo debemos irnos deprisa al hospital.

-Naruto! Maldita sea, ya quiero que nazca el bebe

Cuelgo la maleta en mi espalda y cargo a Hinata con mucho cuidado y ella se aferra a mis brazos mientras empieza a llorar.

-Hinata, tranquilízate serás una gran mamá

-pero me estoy mostrando muy cobarde

-no es verdad, estas siendo muy fuerte debes estar feliz pronto lo conoceremos a él o ella.

-¿tú lo crees?-le afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y le beso la frente. Eso parece tranquilizarla.

En el hospital de Konoha

-Tsunade no bacha!

-Shizune ne-chan

El hospital parece repleto y no veo por ningún lado a la vieja o Shizune ne-chan, ni siquiera a Sakura.

-ya no aguanto Naruto kun, el bebe está por nacer.

-baka, debiste avisarme que ya serían padres-volteo y veo a la vieja tsunade

-te estaba buscando, Hinata está por tener al bebé

- rápido, una camilla

-Hai, Tsunade sama-un enfermero se acerca con la camilla y recuesto a Hinata en ella. Le tomo las manos muy fuerte.  
>-esto solo tomara un momento y luego podremos conocer a nuestro hijo.<p>

-sí, Naruto-ella me sonríe

Mientras nos acercamos al cuarto de pronto me doy cuenta que en unos momentos seré padre, siento como el corazón me late muy fuerte y me comienzo a marear.

-Naruto-la voz de Hinata me vuelve a la realidad.

-Naruto, ya puedes soltar a Hinata. Entraremos a la sala de partos.

-pero...

-pero nada, vamos suéltala solo nos atrasas más

-está bien, Naruto kun ya me siento mejor.

-de acuerdo- mire a Hinata, ya no estaba asustada. La beso y me despido de ella.

Ya llevo esperando aquí mucho tiempo, siento que el reloj no avanza.

-Naruto?

Volteo a ver y veo a Sakura que me mira muy intrigada

-hola, Sakura no te había visto

-acabo de llegar, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Ah ¿Hinata tendrá al bebé?

-sí y ya llevo esperando mucho tiempo y nadie me dice como esta ella y el bebé

-no te preocupes, ella es muy fuerte ¿verdad?

-tienes razón, pero siento muchas ganas de llorar y no sé si eso esté bien

-es algo normal, vas a ser papá

Bajo la cabeza para que no me vea llorar y escucho a mi bebe. Grita muy fuerte, mi bebe ha nacido.

-….

- Naruto, creo que ya nació

-debo entrar a conocerlo

-espera no puedes entrar allí , deben atender a Hinata y…

No le hago caso y corro los pocos metros hasta el lugar pero siento una presencia maligna detrás. Miro a ver y es Sakura que se acerca. Sin duda me quiere golpear, pero yo he cambiado ya no soy ese niño que era impulsivo y cometía tonterías.

-¡ ¿a dónde crees que vas?

- a ningún lado

Me detengo en la puerta y Sakura me mira incrédula

-no quería tener que golpearte y menos porque se supone eres un hombre casado y pronto un padre también.

-mmm, gracias. Como sé que eres médico tendré que hacerte caso

-vaya que has cambiado, si fueras el mismo hubieras entrado ahí y armado un alboroto

-pero ya ves que no, ahora soy un hombre de familia

-me alegro por ti

-lo mejor que puedo hacer es permanecer tranquilo y esperar.

-Bueno, tengo mucho que hacer, así que nos vemos luego y me encantaría conocer a tu hijo.

-Te acuerdo, adiós

Sakura se marcha y miro fijamente esa puerta esperando.

Por más que trato de tranquilizarme y esperar esa maldita puerta no se abre y llevo esperando mucho  
>Por fin, la puerta se está abriendo y veo a Tsunade salir<p>

-vieja, ¿cómo están Hinata y mi hijo?

-Dirás, tu hija-me sonríe logrando que me sienta aliviado y feliz. Todo debió salir bien y lo mejor es que fue una niña; soy padre de una linda niña.

-¿puedo verlas?-ahora me encontraba más impaciente

-¿cuánto quieres que espere más?-tsunade solo me mira como si estuviera orgullosa de mí.

-estás exagerando, solo llevas aquí como media hora-eso me sorprende, me pareció haber estado aquí más de 5 horas  
>-está bien ya puedes pasar.<p>

Volteo a ver esa sala y ahí esta Hinata en una cama abrazando a…

-Naruto kun, ven a conocer a nuestra hija.

Siento que me tiemblan las manos y el corazón. Mi hija está aquí, ya es una realidad  
>Hinata la tiene abrazada, ella se ve muy cansada y pálida. Me ha demostrado que tiene una gran fortaleza y por más que el embarazo la debilitaba, ponía de mal humor e incluso tuvo que dejar de entrenar y las misiones desde que supimos que estaba embarazada, Hinata resistió.<p>

La bebé está cubierta por una manta y todavía no puedo ver el color de su cabello y ojos. Me emociona saber a quién de los dos se parecerá.

-cárgala ella te quiere conocer. Verdad Hikumi? mira hija aquí está papá-tomo a mi pequeña hija en mis brazos y siento como una agradable sensación me llena el cuerpo. Hinata me mira y siento que el corazón me salta muy fuerte. Hinata puede lograr que la ame cada vez más y siento como mis mejillas se tornan rojas. La amo tanto y con esa clase de miradas que me regala puedo ser feliz el resto de mi vida.

Un pequeño y agudo llanto me hace dirigir la vista hacia la niña que esta en mis brazos y que empieza a despertar.

-Hikumi,…-al verla por primera vez me quedo enamorado de ella, su piel es tan blanca y suave como la de Hinata, al abrir sus ojitos puedo ver que son azules, ¡como los míos! Esta pequeña niña me hace tan feliz, esa sensación en mi corazón crece más. Su cabecita está cubierta por mucho cabello color azul. Es exactamente como mi esposa pero con mis ojos, se ve tan pequeñita, inocente. Su llanto parece aumentar. Hinata me mira divertida y feliz.

-hija, aquí esta papá no debes llorar-la arrullo en mis brazos mientras le acaricio su cabello y ella se tranquiliza.

-debe tener hambre, dámela-le entrego a la bebé y Hinata empieza a amamantarla.

-es preciosa ¿verdad?-las contemplo a las dos tratando de creer que esto no es un sueño.

-sí, no podría pedir más-Hinata me responde y el color en sus mejillas vuelve como cuando era más joven. Ya no esta tan pálida

-yo si-

-¿Qué?-Hinata me pregunta intrigada y asustada

-otro hijo-le respondo mientras me mira avergonzada y se queda más roja

Empiezo a reír y Hinata se da cuenta que solo lo dije para que se sonrojara más.

-Naruto, no es momento para pensar en eso-

-jajá, pero sé que te gustaría otro bebé-

-este... si... pero es muy pronto para otro-

-tienes razón, ahora Hikumi será todo para nosotros-

-sí, parece que ya ha terminado de alimentarse.

Cierra sus ojitos y se duerme profundamente

-debes estar muy cansada-

-un poco-

Hinata se recuesta y deja al bebé en su pecho. Yo las abrazo a las dos para compartir ese bello momento con mi familia.  
>Y así me quedo mirando tanto a Hinata como a mi preciosa hija mientras duerme. Jamás imagine experimentar algo así. Ese pequeño cuarto era como estar en el cielo, se respiraba tranquilidad y paz. Una paz que embargaba todo mi ser y hacia olvidar todo para centrarme solo en esa felicidad alado de mi esposa e hija.<p>

Un sentimiento indescriptible, más que felicidad o alegría. Sentirme como alguien que nunca más estará solo y sentimientos como el dolor o miedo ya no existirán nunca más.

Y hasta aquí queda el segundo capítulo, espero sus sinceros comentarios. La verdad trate de esforzarme en este capi pero con tantas cosas que hacer por momentos perdía la inspiración pero pude lograr terminarlo y espero les guste. 


	3. Capitulo 3 Recuerdo bien cuando salí

Capítulo 3

Y muy corto jeejej

Pero por tantas cosas q ya no tengo tiempo para nada

Capítulo 3.-Recuerdo bien cuando salí de misión tanto tiempo

Pero recuerdo más cuando me despedí de ellas, a quienes más amaba.

Les dije: "regreso pronto, cuídense". En ese momento me sentía mal, era mucho tiempo fuera de casa y mi niña pronto empezaría a caminar, si no resolvía pronto el problema tal vez no la podría ver caminar por primera vez, me daba tristeza que mi sueño de ser Hokage me quitara mi sueño de ser feliz con mi propia familia. Pero si no iba no quería ni imaginar lo que a la aldea entera le pasaría, jamás. Mi familia, mi hija, mi esposa y amigos viven aquí. No permitiría que el lugar donde tengo a las personas que más quiero se destruya. Nunca, mi niñita debe crecer feliz en este lugar junto con su madre y conmigo, aun si tengo que irme tanto tiempo para arreglar problemas.

Hinata me dijo: "hasta luego".

Me sonrió y abrazo pero podía ver claramente la tristeza de sus ojos, yo igual no quería irme pero el ser Hokage te obliga a dejar un poco a tu familia para cuidar a toda la aldea donde mi hija y esposa viven.

Hinata y yo habíamos discutido la noche anterior; ella tenía un mal presentimiento no estaba de acuerdo con dejarme ir pero a la vez sabia de la importancia de arreglar el problema que teníamos en Konoha.

Tomar decisiones, nunca fue fácil para mí. Estar en casa con el temor de una próxima guerra que quizás destruya nuestra aldea o irme 6 meses de konoha sin mi familia para acabar con lo que queda de akatsuki, que siguen en su afán de acabar con nuestro hogar.

Pero decidí mejor la seguridad y un futuro feliz de mi hija. Lo horrible de una guerra nunca se olvida y lo último que deseo es que mi niña llegue a experimentar algo como una guerra y más siendo tan pequeña e indefensa. Hikumi me veía triste, solo tenía siete meses y era tan despierta y curiosa, de seguro se ha dado cuenta que papá se va.

Empezó a llorar mientras estaba a punto de cambiar de decisión y entrar en nuestra casa para no salir a esta misión.

Pero el deber como hokage ahí estaba. Ser hokage, ser hokage, siempre lo desee, ahora lo tenía y pues debía atenerme a las consecuencias de ese puesto.

En fin, ya no pude retractarme, hinata se dio cuenta, volteo y cerró la puerta dejándome helado. Nada bueno pasaría cuando regresara, mi esposa estaría muy molesta.

Estoy caminando ahora en busca de algo mejor para mi aldea y todos sus habitantes, en especial mi familia.

Un hokage debe ver por el bien de todos los aldeanos.

La misión será larga y cansada, peleare con quien tenga que pelear para traer la paz a mi hogar. Nada me detendrá y regresare satisfecho para mirar de nuevo a mi hija y disculparme con mi más grande amor, Hinata.

Eso es todo y gracias por sus lindos comentarios

Los quiero muchojejje

Alegran mis días de soledad


	4. Capitulo4Aun lo siento tanto, perdóname

**Aki el cuarto capitulo**

**Muy corto pero el q sigue será especial**

**Jejeej**

**Espero les guste**

**Bye bye**

**Capítulo 4.-Aun lo siento tanto, perdóname**

Aun siento ese día tan cercano como si despertara y fuera ese día que cometí un gran error, nunca debí de irme.

Los dos estábamos enojados nunca habíamos discutido tanto, esa era una mala señal y para empeorarlo al despedirnos nuestra niña no paraba de llorar. Hinata solo me dijo unas palabras y como si me estuviera corriendo para que pudiera entrar a nuestra casa y calmar a la niña.

Cerró la puerta y sentí como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo que nunca me podría perdonar.

Ni siquiera un beso de despedida a mi esposa o a mi hija, Hinata estaba muy molesta.

Pero soy un Hokage es mi deber cuidar de la aldea donde viven ellas que son mi familia. "No hay marcha atrás", pensé y me fui de la aldea, lo más presente en mi mente era volver lo más pronto posible para ver caminar a mi hija y disculparme con mi esposa. Nunca imaginé lo diferente que sería mi querida aldea al volver.


	5. Capitulo 5 Recuerdos

**Nota: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, Tv Tokio. Esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión y olvidarnos un rato del estúpido relleno que nunca termina, pésimas películas y un manga que parece no avanzar. Creo que exagere un poco…ni modo. **

**FANFIC NARUHINA**

**Título: Un hasta luego y un adiós**

**Capítulo 5.-Recuerdos**

_Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir, pero creo que conmigo nada de eso pasará. Siento como que mi pasado no volverá por más que lo recuerde día y noche. Recordar los días cuando éramos novios y los días en familia. Muchas veces he pensado en que si para tener esos momentos de nuevo tengo que pasar por mi vida triste de niño digo "no importa, con tal de ser feliz junto a Hinata". _

_Ella me dio tanta felicidad, me acepto como yo era y por supuesto que la ame desde que me di cuenta de a quien tenía enfrente. Fui un tonto al no notar que ella me quería desde hacía mucho tiempo. Solo de recordar todas las veces que la tache de rara y extraña pero agradable, muchas veces luego le pedí disculpas pues jamás debí hablarle así por su carácter tan singular, jajá. _

_Hinata me apoyo en los momentos que más lo necesite, me apoyo durante mi pelea con Neji y cuando ella me dijo que yo era un perdedor orgulloso elevo mi autoestima y gane la pelea contra su primo, Hinata me transmitía tanta confianza como para contarle mis inseguridades, lástima que no hablábamos mucho en ese entonces cuando éramos más jóvenes. Hubiera sido muy bueno para mí. _

_Tal vez mi anécdota más graciosa con ella fue cuando la volví a ver después de tres años de mi partida con Jiraiya. Salí de la torre Hokage buscando un miembro para mi equipo. Me la encontré escondida, apenas me vio y se quedó colorada, dios, no sé cómo no me di cuenta entonces. Hinata me miro muy nerviosa solo para después desmayarse. Me sorprendió y creí que Hinata se había vuelto aún más rara. Que equivocado estaba._

_Cuando nos casamos y recordábamos todas esas veces, Hinata se pone de mil colores y no sabe dónde escondes la cara a lo que yo solo puedo reír y abrazarla, aun me parece muy gracioso verla roja de vergüenza. Mi esposa, cuanto la adoro, _

_-"Hinata ¿recuerdas esos días tanto como yo?"_

**Nota: este capítulo es especial pues son los recuerdos de Naruto en el pasado….. Sé que es triste y perdónenme**

**Gracias al apoyo de:**

**Agoz2****5**

**hinata-sama198**

**eLisa **

**AMAM16**

**Hyuuga uzumaki kimiko**

**Ustedes son geniales ñ_ñ**


	6. Capitulo 6Adios

**Nota: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, Tv Tokio. Esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión y olvidarnos un rato del estúpido relleno que nunca termina, pésimas películas y un manga que parece no avanzar. Creo que exagere un poco…ni modo. **

**FANFIC NARUHINA**

**Título: Un hasta luego y un adiós**

**Capítulo 6.-Adios**

No había rastro de ellas. Antes de mi llegada todos las habían buscado sin ningún resultado, debían aparecer, jamás me perdonaría el haberlas perdido. Hinata y mi pequeñita debían estar bien. Traté de creer firmemente que las volvería a ver.

Corrí, de pronto tuve una idea de donde podrían estar. Entre al lugar pero parecía abandonado, como si hace muchos años nadie hubiera estado ahí. Este lugar era donde Hinata y yo nos hicimos novios. El corazón me decía que ellas estaban bien y que todos mis problemas se resolverían.

Cuando me había ido ni siquiera me despedí como debía. Me arrepentía de no haberle dicho a Hinata te amo la ultima vez que la vi. Además según me contó Kiba mi pequeñita ya había comenzado a hablar y su primera palabra fue papá. Yo no estuve ahí para escucharla y responderle. Me duele tanto esto, sé que el tiempo esta en mi contra, es muy posible que ni siquiera estén en Konoha pero iría hasta el fin del mundo por ellas. Por mi querida Hinata y mi niña, mi pequeña que tanto extraño, esa niña que me despertaba en las madrugadas, que lloraba tan fuerte, había heredado mi carácter después de todo es mi hija. Las lagrimas quieren salir de todo mi ser, no puedo creer que todo lo que he logrado se me este escapando de las manos.

Esta es la última habitación de esta vieja casa, esta casa que significa tanto para mí… Hinata, Hikumi deseo con toda mi alma que estén ahí. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que veo?... no puede ser… no. Esto no es verdad.

Una nota en la pared parece ser mi mayor pesadilla. Ya no tengo ninguna esperanza. Ellas ya no están. Jamás las volveré a ver, jamás volverán esos momentos con mi pequeña bebé, no volveré a oírla reír o llorar, ni siquiera pude oír que me llame papá, seria el más feliz. Mi corazón se esta haciendo polvo, siento que me falta el aire; Hinata mi gran amor, nunca debí irme ni enojarme contigo que me lo diste todo y me hiciste tan feliz. No te pude decir cuanto te amo la última vez que te vi.

Han pasado dos meses, nunca puedo dormir. Pero aun debo seguir vivo, al menos encontrarlas, se que pueden no estar vivas. Aun así no me voy a dar por vencido, quiero volverlas a ver. Pero esa nota me tiene trastornado.

_**Para el "Hokage":**_

_**Pobrecillo, cuidando de su aldea y nos deja en bandeja de plata a su familia. Muy mal, muy mal. Pero no te preocupes nosotros las vamos a cuidar por ti.**_

Este maldito mensaje me hacia ver que cometí un grave error al irme. No tengo perdón. Lo más triste es que en esa habitación había rastros de sangre, ni siquiera quise investigar si era de ellas.

Hoy es el peor día de mi vida, desde que regrese de mi misión y me entere de la desaparición de Hinata y Hikumi. Después de un año, las encontré. Ambas estaban en el suelo, me hinque y llore como nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaban muertas.

**Epílogo**

Jamás pensé llegar a ser tan feliz después de llegar a ser tan rechazado por la aldea donde crecí. Pero ahora todo es diferente Hinata me transformó en mejor persona desde que empecé a amarla. Después de que nos casamos me regaló algo aún más maravillosos que su amor, una preciosa hija que era de alguna forma el significado de nuestro amor. Fui tan feliz al verla por primera vez aunque Hinata quedo muy débil después del parto pero estaba ahí para las dos, nada debía salir mal.

Incluso antes del parto tuve que aguantar y ser fuerte por Hinata, cuando se sentía triste, cuando estaba preocupada por el parto, la bebé y el bienestar de ambas. También buscar todas las cosas raras que sufría de antojos. Se muy bien que yo era el que comía mas pero Hinata pedía cosas que a veces parecía una misión encontrar, jajá. Que tiempos aquellos…cuando estábamos juntos…

Pero ahora todo esta tan mal

Cuantas veces le he pedido a dios que me permita tener a mi familia de nuevo, era tan feliz con ellas a mi lado, ahora me encuentro más solo que nunca y sin ganas de seguir viviendo. He cumplido con encontrarlas, pero sólo para sentirme mas miserable, se que todo mi pesar nunca acabará, nunca volveré a ser feliz, Hinata nunca volverá a abrazarme, a sonreírme o a regañarme. Nunca podre besarla de nuevo, a enamorarme de ella cada día más.

Solamente de imaginarme a Hikumi en mis brazos el día que nació, las veces que la arrullaba o la sacaba a pasear y divertirme jugando con ella. Hacerla reír y que me sonriera tan tiernamente. Mi hermosa niña, ya no te podre ver crecer ni presumirte con los demás por ser mi hija, mi tan hermosa hija.

Me sentía tan orgulloso de mi familia, incluso los momentos de soledad de mi infancia habían desaparecido.

Todo esa tristeza esta regresando ahora a mí y más fuerte, el dolor de haber perdido a las personas que mas ame y la impotencia de no poder tenerlas conmigo de nuevo. Sin ellas siento que ni el tiempo avanza, como si me encontrara en un sueño completamente en blanco donde no existe nada, ni amor ni alegría ni nada.

No tengo nada más que hacer en este sueño blanco donde no puedo llorar, ni reír ni ser feliz.

Hija, extiende tus bracitos papá ira contigo y estaremos con mamá. Seremos una familia.

Fin

Y aquí termina mi primer fanfic largo, los otros eran ONE SHOTS! J

Gracias a su apoyo lo termine.

Se que no fue perfecto y a veces lo escribi muy corto(bueno ya! Muy corto).

Pero el final aquí lo tienen. espero comentarios que son los que nos hacen mejorar. Y si no les gusto díganmelo también.

Tengo mas proyectos en mente q con gusto publicare aquí.

Arigato ¡!


End file.
